


The Last Move

by Acronius



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Other, Wen Ruohans perspective, back and forth from past to present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acronius/pseuds/Acronius
Summary: Edited by: LazylurkerThis is based on Wen Ruohans point of view.I felt the last of my strength leave me, as the great flag of the sun that once shot high in the clouds would burn to the ground behind me. The burning buildings and bodies of my disciples and men scattered around me. I laughed away my rage, and madness as everything faded to black giving my enemies the satisfaction they wanted. “Ah.” I thought as I hadn’t achieved my goal of taking over the cultivation world, perhaps the only regret I would have.





	The Last Move

I felt the last of my strength leave me, as the great flag of the sun that once shot high in the clouds would burn to the ground behind me. The burning buildings and bodies of my disciples and men scattered around me. I laughed away my rage, and madness as everything faded to black giving my enemies the satisfaction they wanted. “Ah.” I thought as I hadn’t achieved my goal of taking over the cultivation world, perhaps the only regret I would have. Having two useless sons, and my reputation of being formidable. I would leave behind nothing more than bloodshed and hatred towards my name. Something I already knew too well that was bound to happen, and those closest to me would bare to be my witness. My good friends, and my own blood for the sake of my own desires and selfishness were moved like each piece willingly across the board as if it were game. Each pawn falling to my grasps, and each achievement a greater goal towards unification for my Wen sect.

Everything would be my undoing, the moment I became obsessed with my own helplessness. My own older brother who was renowned at a young age, and I the second son pitied. Mothers brash words of cruelty to me, and my own brother’s fickle expression towards me, as his robes of red with gold passed by me with a whisk of his left hand. He left me behind standing there as my two friends beside me like myself had their heads lowered. My hands grasping my robes clenched with distaste. Just because I was born second, I would not be given the same dignity as my own older brother. Who would have thought it would be I who would kill my own father, older brother, and banish my own mother to become the supreme ruler of the Wen sect. Those that would cower before me, and crawl on their knees for forgiveness made me grin. I lifted my blade into the air and with one swift motion killed them with my sword without hesitation and beheaded them. I would laugh with sword in hand, as the blood flowed freely on the gravel before me. Blood was still splattered on my red robes and gold, as a few drops dripped onto the ground before me. My tassel swaying erratically as if to echo the beginning of my reign.

My own two closest friends, their names I had forgotten with time looked at me with those eyes of terror. One with his robe of green and lining of black. His loose black hair and his robe covered in blood from his injuries. The other with his robes of blue and lining of black, had his hair tied in a ponytail with his tassel swaying side to side with an oncoming breeze. Both had their swords out, and there was no ounce of hesitation as they were pointed at me. I gave them a look, and they both moved in sync as they came at me. I took a step back dodging the first blade and then kicked the other away. He slid a few feet away using his sword, he slammed it into the ground to keep him from running into the wall behind him. The other ran towards me, and then when I motioned my sword forward to swipe at him, he knelt and then came at me with the blade towards my chest. I leaned back, barely dodging the blade coming at my chest. I took this chance to use my left hand which was now on the ground and then push myself up and used my right leg slamming the blade towards the ground. It snapped in half. And with my left leg kicked him in the head. He gave a yelp of pain, as the other alarmed came to his rescue from behind me. I picked up the broken blade, and as he passed by I stabbed him, and the other who was falling at the same time with the sword in my other hand. Why not kill both at once? Both of them looked at me with those pining eyes of neither hatred nor anger but of pure sadness. One would fall to its knees and the other collapsed to the ground facedown. There final breath and gurgling that would follow behind the flapping Wen Sect flag in perfect view to where I stood under the blood red moon. Several of my men that had been watching the final battle remained silent. The solemnness that reverberated into my soul was pushed away. The buildings that were burning all around me as each step I took people were cut down. Neither woman, children, and babies would be spared. I gave the order, and it would be followed without any rejection. The bodies of men, women, and children scattered all around and piling up from all angles. The screams that would continue through the night, as I sat silently with a cup and some alcohol on the boat over watching everything. I gave a smirk, as I drank away since the night was still young.

It was what I had chosen from the start. I would show everyone their place, as they did to me. As the head of the clan, I beat down those that opposed me without any remorse. It only made sense that the one thing that I had wish never to do, but at a final resort was to beat down my own weakness. I had to make the choice whether I wanted to or not, thus I made the decision before they would become my weakness, I would just kill them all. My good friends that laughed with me and helped me were to be destroyed. Putting those swords into them was my way of being merciful in the end. They would just get in the way.

“You can’t do that. Think about the people.”

“It is wrong to suppress people.”

“I will kill them all then.” I had replied to those words they had for me.

When did I begin to contemplate my decisions? Was it when I got married to my wife that bore me my two useless children. She lost her usefulness after their births and was thrown away and killed with her clan years ago. My own son cowering up to me, shaking in fear. I could only feel distaste, perhaps it would be better if he were dead then to shame me. Even so, they still would have their usefulness. I no longer had to go into the field and had my two sons work in my stead. Yet, each win left me less satisfied from the last.

It was probably hatred or revulsion that I had for my family though. It was merely a necessity to have children to carry on the line. My wife neither beautiful nor elegant, had very little that she could offer me. Her mediocre vibe, but powerful background gave me what I needed to elevate myself farther up the ladder. Crushing her own father and taking her clan and then wiping out those that would reject me. Her conniving unsatisfied facial expression as we sat together in the hall overlooking other minor clans that had come to pay their respects to our glorious place in power. Our nights together would be long and dreary, but she still warmed up to me even after I killed everyone that was dear to her. She would give birth to my first child, which made me thrilled with a dark sneer. What parent would not be thrilled to have a son to carry on their line. It would only be apparent of how meager and useless he would be later as he got older. My second child, a son also would be no better, and it only left me heated and agitated cursing my own blood for giving me such mediocre children. I pushed away my two sons, as they were nothing more then eyesores and disgrace within my eyes.

“Fa…ttt..h…e..r..” he stuttered, as he crawled on the ground before me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes as I sat on my golden chair overlooking the lowly beings below me. I gave a laugh, as he shook with each sound I made. “How pathetic.”

“Could you believe the clans Nie, Lan, Jin and Jiang with the Jiang are leading the rebellion. I have taken care of them, and have also lived up to your expectations father, and I came to present to you XuanWu.” He hesitated and then beamed at me, as I drank my alcohol in the dead of night with a nonchalant stare. The drums continued to beat with each word he spoke.

“Is that so.” I replied, as he continued boasting of how he had taken down the beast. I put down the cup of alcohol and then used my right hand still sitting on my chair placing it under ny chin. The Wen flag snapped in the background, like a crack of a whip. I gave a hand signal to my right-hand man who stood silently with his two hands behind his back watching the procession. He had noticed me moving about, as if I were ready to stand. He remained in position and kept his head lowered when I gave my hand signal to him. My son who noticed me standing became silent right away, as he lowered himself onto the ground in such haste as if he were a child about to be tortured. I thought why not give him some praise and walked towards the audience below.

“Well done, my son.” I acknowledged his achievements and he stopped shaking and gave a great smirk underneath his formality. I already knew just by looking at the beast that it had been slain by someone else. Without any hesitation, I thought perhaps it was time for us the Wen Sect to make our move, to show everyone who is the one that leads them. My son would leave not to long after with his men to deal with the Jiang sect, and it was a few days before his arrival to the Jiang sect that someone surprising had come to visit. I got confirmation of his arrival earlier today, as I sat within the inner oasis of the Nightless City. Soaking myself in the warm pool in the oasis of the nightless city. 

“Master with respect, The Jiang Sect leader Fengmian is here.” A young servant with her hair tied in two buns and her plain white with red robes prostrated herself as she gave her message. She did not dare to lift her head, as I got out of the pool and walked towards a table that had my robes neatly folded. With a whisk of my right hand, I flapped the undergarment over me. A few servants entered and put my inner garment and then the overcoat of white with the sun emblem on with the belt sash. My hair would be tied in a ponytail and a headpiece of gold placed over it. A tassel of gold and red dangled from my headpiece, as I left the inner oasis towards the main hall. An individual with purple and black robes stood waiting for me staring up at the golden chair. I took each stride with grace, as he turned his head to see me. His men all lowered their heads to my appearance. He lowered his head with a bow, while I felt perhaps I had no need to show such respect to such a minor sect. I gave a slight tilt to my head and walked up the stairs towards my golden chair. My men stood not to far from me, as they kept their eyes on the Jiang sect leader. I sat down, and without a word being said I already knew why he was here. There was silence for a while, and I thought perhaps I should break it.

“What brings the pleasure of the Jiang Sect leader here?” I asked coolly, as I looked at him and he had such a gentle demeanor to him.

“Sect Leader Wen, I have come with a request to ask for the swords to be returned.” He didn’t have a demanding tone, as I eyed him further. I gave a condescending look towards him. I pondered the matter a bit, as I fidgeted my fingers against the arm of the golden chair. The talk of rebellion had been in the air, but my sons’ words were one of many. I decided perhaps to let it go for the time being.

“I would have to decline such a request Sect leader Jiang. My son had every reason to confiscate all the clan’s weaponry. After-all, there has been some tensions between the clans and my sect.” Sect Leader Jiang’s face did not change to my refusal. I smiled, as I invited him to come and join me for a drink. He could not decline, so he merely agreed with a stoic expression. We sat across one another, perhaps the few times I ever dared to allow another to sit even remotely head level to myself. As the servants bustled about around us getting the drinks ready and the snacks. The uneven snacks distribution and lacking alcohol still did not faze him. I lifted my cup and he did the same, as he did give a tight-lipped smile. With a few more words between us which I brought up on his son and his sect, he said nothing further, and he excused himself and simply left. It would be a loss for him, as he and his men disappeared beyond the gates of the Nightless city.

I leaned back alone within the inner quarters and my nonchalant face too seemed to wonder on matters of the game that had merely started. No headstrong attitude, perhaps too soft-tempered for a leader, which meant his time in this world will not last. It would be not too long after that the news of Jiang Fengmians’ death and the Jiang sects fall spread through the whole cultivation world. Quite a shame I had thought, if perhaps things weren’t the way they were, his gentle demeanor would probably have made a good friend out of him. My son not to long after returned as he had a grand procession through the grand gates. I gave little to no recognition, as I merely looked up at the darkening sky as the falling rain clanked and clinked on top of the roof. The candles flickered from side to side as the rain would continue for many days to come.

“Father with respect, I had shown the Jiang sect who was meant to rule as father had suggested.” He smirked and lowered himself to me. All the talking and bickering had come to a halt as I made my appearance through the outer courtyard. The rain brushing up against me, as I walked towards my son. He gave a slight smile and smirk that reminded me of my wife. I felt something bitter in my mouth. All my planning and preparing was no longer useful, as he had fiddled with my plans earlier than expected. Wiping out the Jiangs’ was indeed a part of my plan, but it was too early, and preparations were not yet complete to take care of all the other sects. The casualties were also high, as the bodies of his men were carried in. The color of red splattered through the gravel of the inner courtyard, which would later be wiped away by the falling rain. I eyed him, and he cowered when he saw no words have come out of my mouth yet. With my plans already ruined why not give the boy more praise to bring his useless moral up.

“Well done.” Was the only reply I could give, as he got up from his cowering pose of the floor to stand beside me. I flicked my right hand through my robes, as I turned away and left for the hall. He would follow far behind me and his useless girl trailing beside him. Her eyes full of anxiety, when she saw my eyes peering towards her. She fiddled with his hair, as we both parted ways. My older son Wen Xu was waiting for me in the western hall. His robes more intricate than my second sons. His hair tied neatly in a bun with the golden headpiece holding it in place. Beside him was someone I had not seen before, but the golden robes gave away his sect without a second thought, the Jins.

“Father with Respect.” He lowered himself more appropriately. The other youth did the same without hesitation. My eyebrows rose slightly, but the Jins were never that impressive to begin with, besides the amount of wealth they had carried. I brushed my thoughts aside as I led the way as he and the youth followed close by.

We entered the back room as two men that were on guard pushed open the door. There were a few tables, and scrolls scattered about. The wall to the west and east had useless old maps hanging from the old days when my father was sect leader. The only thing by this point that moved were the candles that had been lit by the servants. There were a few chairs by the table in the middle. My oldest son had asked to use the backroom and I had provided him with it.

“Thank you, father.” He bowed, and the youth followed. I left the room, as the guards lowered their heads and then pushed the door open once more for my departure. My head slightly moving towards the two-youth talking amongst one another, glancing at them as the door closed behind me. My son associating with the Jin’s, how interesting I thought. My oldest son lacked talent, but he did keep himself at a favorable distance from me. He had taken care of the Lans earlier this year due to some circumstances which were to my favor. I became more lenient towards him, while my second son still was a useless fool.

I would enter my bedchamber as my men departed for other duties. My robes were shed away, and my night robe put on. I sat silent for a while, as my thoughts wandered. I began to recall that the one that lead the Lan clan was Lan Qiren’s brother, and not Lan Qiren. Strangely though if memory serves me right it had always been Lan Qiren that had appeared at each conference and not his older brother.

The Lans from my memory were very disciplined people, which brought out my ambition and trained my focus. It was only natural that the Lans’ were famous for churning out great cultivators under their strict rules and studies. After-all, I had gone to study there for a short while before I took full control of the Wen sect a few years later. The long tedious fruitless rules engraved on the wall before you enter the sect still leaves things best forgotten. I had eyed it once before I turned my head away. I had also met Lan Qiren and his older brother who were both talking amongst themselves in a whisper as I entered the Cloud Recess with a few other disciples. Both wore the fine white robes with bits of blue and that intricate cloud patterned ribbon that was plastered on their foreheads. I gave a slight smirk with disgust and animosity.

Everyone began to gather as an older cultivator with a thick beard and wrinkles on his face made an appearance. Skinny as if he were a stick, but still his fine features were refined for his age. He was perhaps somewhat handsome if he were younger. He too wore the white robes with blue and his head also carried the cloud pattern that Lan Qiren and his brother had been wearing. Only those of the direct line could wear the cloud pattern on their foreheads, which meant this old cultivator was part of the bloodline of the Lans. He led us all into the Orchid room, where we would begin the tedious art of studying. I watched him pull out scroll after scroll. A few yawned behind me and others seemed bored listening to the plain lectures. I on the other hand listened intently, as the lecture came to an end within my fourth months stay.

I slammed my books down onto the wooden table with frustration, as I heard laughter coming from outside. As I slid open the door, I saw both Lan Qiren and his brother drinking tea silently sitting with such refinement beyond the lake under the magnolia trees, and two other disciples much younger than they were laughing amongst themselves beside them. Both wore the white robes of the Lan, and the only difference was the tassel dangling from both. One carried a pure gold bell and braided tassel swaying side to side with a gold fan in his hand, while the other had a purple tassel with a purple bell dangling from his belt sash. His hair was bundled up with a simple golden headpiece, while the other had his hair in a ponytail held in place with golden hair cuffs. The one with the purple tassel gave a slight smile as he saw me and had such a kind manner. He would be grabbed by the neck as he yelped, and the youth with the golden fan with one hand gesture opened the fan up. He covered both his face and the other youths face behind the fan. At that moment, another youth who had been hidden behind the magnolia trees came into view as he got upset and pulled him away from his grip. He too wore the purple tassel with the purple bell on his belt sash, but his short hair tied into a ponytail lightly with merely a purple ribbon of silk keeping it in place. Lan Qiren and his brother who had been watching intently smiled at one another as they turned and looked towards me. I would slide the door closed before our eyes could meet. I was intent on keeping myself distant from useless individuals and they would be no exception. I would depart from Gusu later that month, as my father had requested, leaving behind the engraved wall of rules.

As the sun slowly began to rise from the west. I had slowly got into a sitting position with my long hair covering my face and back. My red robes sweaty, as I took in a few deep breaths. Lan Qiren’s brother had died from his injuries with the loss of his golden core a while ago from what my men had told me, as I sat down on my chair within my bed chambers as the sun had fully risen behind me. I heard walking and turned my head towards it. The footsteps stopped before it came close to my bedchambers.

“Master, something has happened. An urgent matter has been requested from Jin Guangyao and he is waiting for you in the west hall.” A servant said, hiding behind the door. His shadow showing him lowered, kneeling with both hands up hiding his face. I leaned my head against my left hand and my elbow on the table. I tapped my second finger onto the table as it made clicking noises. I excused him, as my robes were quickly put on. The servants departed from my sight, as the doors were opened with each turn I took. I had left my hair loose, as I entered the entrance to the west hall. A youth with golden robes stood there covered in blood, as he turned his head towards me and lowered himself fully.

“I hope you have a good reason for calling on me, otherwise you won’t be spared.” I said, and he kept his head lowered.

“There is a rebellion that is being planned Sect Leader Wen Ruohan.” He gave a reply, as he fiddled inside his robes and pulled out parchment paper that was folded. He handed it to me with both hands, as I grabbed them from his grasp and looked down at them. There was writing that was familiar, but it was something that I could not trust.

“Why should I believe what is written in here?”

“I have proof Sect Leader Wen.” I eyed him, as he looked back towards the door. The doors slammed open as an older man was dragged in. His face covered in bruises and several large cuts on his body that were still bleeding.

“He is a part of the rebellion.” I gave a signal to one of my men to drag the older man away as Jin Guangyao kept his head down. I already knew there was bound to be a rebellion but for this Jin to come straight to me and bring me evidence, I wonder what he truly wants. I began to walk, and he followed behind me. My men kept their eyes open, as we entered the inner courtyard. As the man was tortured, it became apparent that some minor sects were spewing talks of rebellion and were gathering arms and people to take my sect down.

“Your fall is imminent.” The dying man spoke, as he spewed out blood from his mouth. His hair was now messy in clumps and his plain greyish robes covered with his own blood. As he sat in the wooden chair, bound and shackled. His bloodied face with cuts and bruises staring at me without blinking. That hatred, resentment, animosity which I knew too well staring down at me just like my father had once before.

Those very same eyes that would mock me till this day. My father who held that resentment just like mother had for me, as both their conniving eyes would stare at me as I sat in the main hall with my older brother sitting across from me. He was praised as he excelled in everything he did. First place in archery, and first place in his studies. He would become the pride of the Wen Sect, and nobody could say anything against this truth. He beamed as his dark grin crossed his face several times as we sat eating our meals together. I would remain silent, as no words were spoken towards me. I fiddled with my food, as mother slammed her hands onto the table. I immediately stopped and looked up to see all three of them staring at me.

“Wen Ruohan, what do you think you are doing?” she spoke in a nasty tone that my older brother snorted as if he were laughing.

“Nothing, dear mother.” I replied as I gave all of them my blank stare. Her eyes slightly closed as to analyze me. Her elevated appearance with a red hairpin of gold and red flowers on the bun on top of her head while the other half of her long hair was loose with two small braids intertwined within. Her sharp red robes of silk and soft lining of gold that moved freely with her body.

“Your brother was talking was he not, where are your manners?”

“I dare not be disrespectful, dear mother. Forgive me.” I could only give as a reply, and she gave a large sigh with a humph under her breathe. I watched father excuse himself on business, as he didn’t look towards me. Mother sat there talking to my older brother, so I asked to be excused and departed the main hall towards the outer courtyard to meet up with my two comrades. I smiled, as they both grinned at the same time while they looked at each other. One of them placed their arms around my neck, and the other followed closely behind me. They were soon to be leaders of their own respective minor clans in a few years from now and it would be me who had extinguished that fire that burned between all three of us.

Without any further delay, the prisoner was executed in plain view. As the blood splattered throughout the walls, my eyes remained unchanged. Jin Guangyao remained quiet as my oldest son walked in to the bloody room. He watched his step to avoid getting blood on his robes.

“Father, with respect.” He bowed, and I could only nod with approval.

“Jin Guangyao made a great feat today. He has brought forth justice and has also put down a part of the rebellion that some of the minor sects were planning to the west of here.” My son had given this Jin praise as I eyed him and then my son.

“Is that right?” I asked and Jin Guangyao remained quiet as to not get credit for his actions. I asked my eldest son to follow me and left Jin Guangyao standing alone beyond the shadows of the dark room that had very little light. My son seemed eager, as he kept his head leveled.

“Father with respect, there is no doubt he is trustworthy.” I eyed my son for a while. The word he had used would leave a dark mark on my sanity. The very words of “trust” that was repeated many times in this life I have lived. I didn’t give a quick reply to his words, but he hesitated for a bit and turned away to meet up with Jin Guangyao in the dark lit room. His robes bustling as his stride widened. My eyes peering at them both as they both were in a heated discussion. I would leave it behind as I stood alone in the courtyard allowing the darkness to engulf me as the clouds covered the sun and then part ways for it repeatedly. I placed my right hands through my loose hair, as to remember what I had wanted to forget.

“Your evil ways will be our undoing!” my teacher had screamed to me as his blood was absorbed by the Wen sect robe that blended so well with the orangish red sun rising behind him. He had drawn his sword earlier to take me down, as the remains of men were scattered in the courtyard. My fathers' most trusted men, I had taken out personally. I felt my eyes widen with madness, as I laughed maniacally.

“Me, bring the clan down? I will be the one who will rule and bring glory to this clan!” I bellowed at him. His eyes darkened with pity as my sword struck him down. I frowned, as his body fell with a thud, and the red liquid seeped into the ground. I trusted you so much I had thought. You were the one to lead me and to teach me.

“It seems your thoughts were too outdated for me elder.” I stood still for a good while, as I continued my gaze down at the body of someone I once respected. No more hesitation in my eyes, I turned away with my disheveled robes trailing behind me. I continued to drag my tattered robes through the west hall and then into the inner hall. Bodies sprawled everywhere, and up high on that golden chair was someone I had despised sitting on it.

“Father with respect.” I said as I looked up at the chair where the sun had now fully risen had struck it in a perfect angle. It glistened as the whole room lit up. I began to shake with excitement, as I lifted my leg to take each step towards the golden chair that stood above all.

“Dear father, look at the position you are in now!” As I mocked the person sitting on the chair. Leaning in close enough to peer at him. His eyes were closed, and his mouth had red liquid dripping from it. His facial features of neither hatred nor anger, unlike my older brother who I had also taken down earlier today. His intricate robes simpler and more refined than mothers, but now dirtied by his own blood. His belt sash of gold with the tassel of gold and red that still dangled on the side. The sword that had pierced his heart while he had been sitting on the chair still on his chest. I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword, as I heard footsteps far behind me.

“Wen Ruohan! How could you?” I heard, and with that nasty tone of voice which I could never forget.

“Well, if it isn’t dear mother.” I spoke, as I pulled the sword out of father’s chest. I turned towards her. Her face turned red and I could see her tears. Her husband was dead, and I had been the one to kill him. Her red robes flashed side to side in anger as her emotions welled up. She shook her head in disbelief, as she fell to her knees.

“How could you?” she asked, as she put both her hands over her face. Her hairpin that sat so esteemed on her head fell to the ground and her hair loosened up and fell scattering to the ground. The red flowers so vibrant fell partly dead and partly alive along with the hairpin.

“Why?” She continued to ask, as I walked down the stairs and took each stride closer to her. She showed no fear, as she moved her hands away from her face to look at me with those unwavering eyes. 

“I waited far long enough.” I replied, as I held the sword up into the air. She closed her eyes at that moment waiting for her death. I swung the sword without a second thought, as it came towards her neck. I then shifted my arm and then slammed the blade into the ground in front of her. She opened her eyes at that moment as her mouth distorted and changed with disappointment.

“Kill me!” she screamed, as she crawled towards me. I wanted to, for I despised her more than I did father. I looked at her and only smirked, since there was something much worse I could do to her then killing her.

“Wouldn’t it hurt you more, if I didn’t.” I spoke in a monotone voice, as I now had full control over the whole Wen Sect. Nobody could defy me, mock me, or pity me. I would have my older brothers body burned to remove any trace of his existence. Father on the other hand, was given full rights and a procession, while mother was imprisoned away from my sight. Nobody could question my right to rule.

I took a deep breath as my thoughts would return me back to where I stood. It would be later that not just my eldest son Wen Xu but also Jin Guangyao would stand by my side. There was something about his aura that made him an interesting person to keep around. It wouldn’t be long after that I accepted Jin Guangyao that things moved smoothly for a while, but even then, my eldest son would be lost.

The sun was up in the sky, as I made my way to the training grounds. I had changed into better robes for flexibility, as my disciples and men followed behind me. Things had been quiet for a while as the decree to take care of the minor sects were given. I sat watching my men train, and the next generation stepping up. I stood up and joined them. I could hear heavy movement dispersed through the area. My left brow elevated to what was going on. A group of men had gathered, and none wanted to step up towards me. I would continue my training until one of the men were pushed towards me.

“Sect Leader, I have come with a message regarding the young master. Your son Wen Xu… was..killed.” A voice stuttered as I swung my sword Tǒngzhi. I stopped intently for a moment when the words close to “death” were spoken. I placed my sword back into my sheath, as my robes were sweaty from sword practice. A few other men were standing silently, cowering away when he had given me the news. My eyes squinted, as I walked up to the man addressing me with this news. Without hesitation, I drew my blade Tǒngzhì and cut his head off. His body falling to the ground, and the blood flowing freely. The whole area became quiet, as my disciples that had been watching intently took a few steps back.

“What did he just say?” I asked once more, and nobody replied with a word. I eyed everyone that stood here before me.

“What had happened and who had done it?” I demanded, as my anger grew. Even if he were my useless son, he was still my flesh and blood.

“The reports have suggested it was the Nie clan. Apparently, his head… is on display. They had attacked the outpost and residence with the Sect Leader of the Nie clan being the one that had struck the young master down.”

“Nie Mingjue.” I whispered under my breathe, as my bitterness grew. I swished my sword once to allow the blood to be dispersed from my blade. I then placed my sword back into its sheath.

“Where is Jin Guangyao?” I asked, and several men scurried off looking for him. My patience had worn thin, as he entered the main hall. His golden robes flapping as he walked towards me with great stride as in a hurry. He had suggested the takedown of the mirror sects, but now my flesh and blood was dead. He explained to me that he didn’t expect the Nie clan to strike this early with a frustrated facial expression. I clenched my fist as he stood behind me. Without further thought, I punched him in the face, as he fell to the ground taking the blow.

“My son is now dead because of your foolish plan.” I said, as he got back up into a standing position and kept his head lowered. He assured me that he won’t fail and that his new plan will help further suppress the others. My rage subsided, as he continued to persuade me. What made me trust this person so much I wondered. I could not get my son's body back, as I sat alone in my quarters, looking down at the board that was almost filled. This game that was almost completed.

As the last pieces were coming into focus on the board, a hand moved swiftly countering my moves. My eyes widened, as each move I made was pushed back. Who was it? Sweat rolled down the side of my face, as I stood there. The shadows of the dead, and blood-soaked ground. The shadows would continue to darken further as the clouds began to roll through the sky. The city was burning now, as the screams of people grew louder. I peered down at the failure of Nie Mingjue to bring me to my knees. He staggered in front of me with his injuries. As his blood would continue dripping from him, Jin Guangyao stood close to me. His smile became wider, as the other cultivators lay dead around him. My men that were remaining gathered close by, as the shouts of chaos commenced from the gates.

“Put up a defensive line!” I bellowed, as men staggered everywhere. We will not allow any cultivator to invade on my right to rule. Nie Mingjues hatred spewing through those eyes.

“Like father, like son.” I said, as his eyes sparked with rage. He buckled trying to resist kneeling onto the ground. I lifted my blade Tǒngzhì into the air prepared to take down Nie Mingjue before I felt something from behind me. I could only look down below to see red liquid pouring from my chest. The same place that I had stabbed my own father. My red robes would be stained by my very own blood. It was pulled out of me, as I felt myself stagger back. I turned to see who it could be, but there would be no doubt in my mind that it was the person that had gained my trust. So, it was you all along I had thought. His gold robes swaying with the shadows. The clouds now seemed to have fully covered the sun behind him. His eyes piercing into me, and his blade Hènshēng covered with my blood. I coughed up blood, as I wrapped my hands around Tǒngzhì and went for Jin Guangyao. He looked at me with those eyes of confidence, as he pushed me back. I felt myself lose balance and he took this opportunity to kick my blade Tǒngzhì from my hands. I didn’t give a single word, as if it were willed by the heavens I felt my body give out as his blade pierced into me with the slightest touch. To give someone this satisfaction, as I fell to the ground was something that I could not imagine. I laid on the ground looking up at the dark sky. I turned to see him as he dug inside his robes and pulled something out.

“I win.” He mouthed, as he flicked something onto the ground before me, and it was the last piece that had been missing from my board. You had this planned from the start. I could only give him a smile since it was all my undoing by taking him in to be by my side. As the red liquid left my body, I stared up at the sky hoping that it would part for the sun. Yet, the clouds continued to cover the sun, as if it were a message portrayed.

“My Wen Sect. My glory, and my legacy.” I whispered. No matter how much blood had been spilled, it would always be glorious. The gates would fall, as minor and major cultivators made their way into the Nightless City. My men panicking all around me and running.

“Master is dead.” A few servants said as they scattered away.

“Sect Leader!” screams continued to echo towards me. I would give no reply. It seems that even in death my only regret would be that I did not get to rule the whole cultivation world. I had two useless sons, and my dark reputation. As I took my last breath my hands still reached out on something that would be unattainable. Two shadows became visible and my eyes perked up. “Now I remember.” I thought, as I could see a reflection of myself. A younger me with my hair tied up in a messy ponytail with red silk ribbons keeping it in place. My robes were simpler and somewhat uneven. I was sitting on the ground, as I placed my right hand over my face and gave a grin as for the first time in my life water poured from both my eyes. What was this?

“Ruohan, hurry up.” One of them standing beside me said. He had placed his right hand on my shoulder as to catch my attention. His robes of blue and black coming into focus of my left eye. The other youth now stood in front of me as he bent down and held out his right hand towards me. His robes of green and black so refined and sharp. His pouty face and his smile so polished. I wiped away my tears, as I took his hand. 

“Let’s go.” I said, as he helped me up. The road ahead of us lit up. I could only give a sigh of relief as I began to question myself. I placed one arm on each of their necks, as all three of us walked together. No more darkness, torment and no more shadows that would haunt me.

“Why were you crying?” one of them asked as he ruffled my hair. I couldn’t give a reply, but I knew for a fact that a burden was lifted.

“My good friends Ji Qirong, and Shi Ancheng.” I gave a smile that the likes of me would have never displayed, as all three of us walked into the light.

“Forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought hard and long how to write out this fanfiction of Wen Ruohan. There wasn’t much information given about who he was, and why he was the way he is. The way he goes about killing everyone in his way reminded me a lot of Jin Guangyao though. I felt the circumstances around his birth or perhaps childhood must have been just as traumatizing and dark to bring out such a nasty character. He seems to reflect that nastiness to his own children who are very scared of him. They also turn out to be just as cruel and nasty as himself, which made it more ironic.  
> Why the title?  
> I think it was in the animated version of Mo Dao Zu Shi that I noticed him playing a board game (I have to reread to see if he also plays the board game in the novel), and I had a feeling he had to be playing against someone. I decided with an epiphany why not place Jin Guangyao on the other side of the game after-all he was just as cunning. He seemed like the perfect type of person that would bring down Wen Ruohan and fool everyone around him even the great Wen Ruohan to bring him to his knees.  
> Why that ending?  
> I decided to give him some morality back even though he had died, and he had killed “so” many people in a literal sense. I felt even though he was such a dark character, there was so much surrounding how he became that person that even I can’t fathom nor ever know. It was only natural that no matter how cruel he was there must have been some good in him somewhere in that heart of his.  
> Why did I add in my own characters?  
> I added in a few characters as well that were made up by me, since it only made sense that sometime in Wen Ruohans’ life he must have had some friends growing up even though he was so twisted. He must have also had people he truly trusted and believed in, but perhaps it was something that they did that turned him to be even more callous then he had to be.  
> Why were some things changed?  
> I changed a few things that I felt would bring out his character better, while the rest of the writing was either added from my own imagination or filled in from what is already known within the original novel. I did try my best to portray him for who he was through what was already given.  
> Last thoughts?  
> I think this is one of many fanfictions I plan to write on this series. I am still thinking about who to write about next since it is very time-consuming. It takes me days to plan things out and figure out the timeline if there is any or perhaps fill in the blanks myself to make it flow better. Then more days to write things out, and the school year has started as well.


End file.
